


Day 91 - What friends are for

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [91]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sherlock suddenly starts to cut Lestrade short and then walk away. John tries to figure out what Sherlock does not want him to hear.</b> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 91 - What friends are for

It took a while for John to notice but once he did, he couldn’t not notice it. 

Now and then, when the case was solved and they were just making some small talk and Lestrade seemed about to say _something_ , Sherlock would cut him short and then walk away.

After he had witnessed that a few times, John decided to confront Sherlock about this.

“So. What’s going on with you and Greg?”

“Hm?”

“Uh, no. You of all people do not get to play stupid. You know exactly what I’m talking about. What do you not want him to say to me?”

Sherlock’s head came up very fast, indicating surprise and worry, and John realised that he had drawn the wrong conclusion.

“Oh. What do you not want him to say to _you_?”

He sighed. “He wants me to go looking for some trinket for Molly with him. He seems to have based that decision on the erroneous assumption that I would know what kind of jewellery she’d like.”

“Isn’t that nice? He values your opinion.”

Sherlock huffed and John let the matter drop.

Two weeks later Sherlock came home with a very grumpy look on his face.

“What happened?”

“Lestrade forced me to go shopping with him.”

“How?”

“That new exciting case we have? He threatened to have me banned.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'jewellery'.


End file.
